There exist several devices for carrying elongated objects such as long-barreled weapons, fishing rods, skateboards, snowboards, crossbows etc.
For military purposes, a primary weapon such as an automatic rifle is carried in the soldiers hands, while a secondary weapon, typically a sniper rifle, is carried on the back by means of a carrying device.
For hunting purposes, there is often a need to carry a rifle for a long distance and/or for long periods in rugged terrain before the hunter arrives in the habitat of the game. This is anatomically disadvantageous.
US 2007/0145091 describes a wearable holster for concealing a firearm on a user, comprising a quick release fastener. US 2006/0163304 describes a quick-release support strap device for carrying a weapon. None of these publications protect the weapon in a sufficient way. Moreover, they are cumbersome to use nor do they allow the facile carrying of the weapons,
Eberlestock (www.eberlestock.com) is a known producer of packs for military or civilian use, comprising a primary bag with shoulder straps similar to an ordinary backpack, further comprising a secondary bag for a long-barreled weapon. Here, the weapon is carried with the weapon nozzle faced downwards and the gun-stock faced upwards. When releasing the weapon the user has to pull the weapon a substantial distance vertically up and then out from the secondary bag. This is a cumbersome operation which may take several seconds, which can be fatal in combat situations. To avoid this, the weapon must have some space in the secondary bag since it should be possible to pull it up and out. Consequently, the weapon is not fixed in relation to the pack, which may not be comfortable during long walks.
However, there is still a risk that a telescopic sight or a support of the weapon gets stuck in the fabric of the secondary bag.
The rise of the weapon high above the head of the user may cause unwanted attention.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for carrying elongated objects, where the above disadvantages are avoided. More specific, the object of the invention is to provide a device which allows a rapid and practical release of the elongated object. Moreover, the object of the invention is to protect vulnerable parts of the elongated object towards physical impacts and/or environmental influences such as sand, snow, rain etc. Moreover the present invention presents a better manner for carrying an object over long periods of time.
According to one of the embodiments of the invention, the device provides that the weight of the elongated object 2 is distributed similarly on the users shoulder.